


His Perfect Lord

by phantomthief_fee



Series: Their Perfect Saviors [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because Joey's a dick who manipulates everyone, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Sammy never expected to encounter his Lord, but the demon turned out to be more perfect than Sammy could have ever imagined.





	His Perfect Lord

I saw [this](https://cinderpelt-official.tumblr.com/post/182580860970/sammys-losing-hope-in-his-lord-%E2%81%B1%E1%B6%A0-%CA%B8%E1%B5%92%E1%B5%98-%E1%B5%97%E1%B5%83%E1%B5%8D-%E1%B5%97%CA%B0%E2%81%B1%CB%A2) post and as usual, wanted to write something for it. 

So, here’s a perfect Bendy helping give Sammy hope.

* * *

Sammy’s Lord was perfect, both in form and behavior. His Lord was completely on-model, behaving exactly the way he did in the cartoons. He was true perfection, something they all should aspire to achieve. Although, Sammy would admit, he hadn’t expected to encounter a perfect little cartoon demon when he’d begun worshipping Bendy. He’d anticipated something grander, perhaps a true demon. Bendy’s influence was far-reaching, felt by everyone in the studio, and yet he was barely two feet tall. But Sammy was nonetheless satisfied with the Lord he’d found. Because above all else, Bendy provided hope. He gave Sammy a reason to keep going, a reason to live. The studio could be a hopeless place sometimes. It was easy to become disillusioned and spiral into depression. Bendy didn’t like seeing other people sad. This had become clear in Sammy’s first meeting with the little demon.

Sammy had been alone in his sanctuary, crying. It had been one of his more lucid days, when he remembered who had once been and all he’d lost because of Joey’s madness. He’d been sobbing into his hands when he felt a gentle tug on his pant leg. He looked down, unsure who it could be. Sometimes Jack would come and visit him, but Jack didn’t usually come by when he was crying. To his surprise, he found a small on-model version of Bendy. It was standing beside his chair, one hand holding his pant leg while the other was on its hip.

“Why’re you crying?” The small creature asked. It was trying very hard to look annoyed, but he could see the concern in its pie-cut eyes. 

“I’m…sad,” Sammy said slowly. 

“Why are you sad?” 

“Because I’m trapped in this body and this studio,” Sammy replied. “Joey stole away my whole life.”

“Oh. Right.” Its face fell. "’M sorry about that.”

“Where did you come from?” Sammy asked, turning to the creature. “I haven’t seen you before.”

“What do you mean?” It tilted its head to the side. “I’ve always been here. I don’t remember ever bein’ any other place.”

“So…Joey brought you into the world?”

“I think so.” The creature nodded, starting to fidget with its gloves. “I mean, I know he didn’t create me, but he brought me here.”

“So you’re…Bendy. Bendy the Dancing Demon.”

“Yep! That’s me!” It, no,  ** _he_**  smiled wide. 

“My Lord!” Immediately, Sammy dropped to the ground, pressing his forehead to the ground. “I’m so sorry! I should have recognized you! Forgive my impertinence!”

“Hey…” Bendy hunched his shoulders. “Don’t…Don’t do that. It’s weird.”

“But you’re my savior!” Sammy kept his head to the ground. “You will save us all!”

“Not you too.” Bendy groaned. Sammy frowned, then looked up at him. The Little Devil Darling looked noticeably uncomfortable.

“What do you mean, ‘not you too’?” He sat up. Some deeper part of himself looked at Bendy and saw a child, not the least because of the little demon’s small stature. Sammy could be crabby sometimes, but he was never one to be cruel to children. He liked children, he always had. 

“Joey said stuff like that too,” Bendy said, kicking at the floor. “About how I was gonna save the company or something. But he was mean and he hurt people and I didn’t want to be around him.”

“That sounds like Joey,” Sammy replied without thinking, his voice shifting into the more put upon tone he’d had while still being human. “Always trying to pawn off responsibility onto other people.” Bendy stared at him for a moment before covering his face and beginning to giggle. Had Sammy still possessed blood, he was sure it would be rising to his face. 

“M-My apologies.” He cleared his throat. “I lost my composure. I should not be so insolent around you, my Lord.”

“No no! It was funny!” Bendy insisted, grabbing Sammy’s hand. Sammy flinched away, which made Bendy draw back a bit. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, letting go. 

“No, erm, it’s alright.” Sammy got back into his chair. “I was simply a bit surprised is all.” 

“Okay.” Bendy’s shoulders were still hunched, staring at the ground. Sammy reached out and took Bendy’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Bendy’s head snapped up, eyes widening. His mouth formed a little ‘o’ of surprise, which made Sammy instinctively smile. Bendy grinned back, although his smile quickly fell a bit. 

“I’ve heard some of your tapes.” He said. “You sound pretty upset in them. Did…Did you not like working here? Did you not like…me?” 

“That’s not it.” Sammy shook his head. “I liked working here, I think.” He pursed his lips, adjusting his mask a bit. 

“It’s hard to remember.” He admitted. “But I think I did like working here. Writing songs for the show was fun. Especially when I was writing for Susie.” He smiled wistfully before the smile vanished. “It was  ** _Joey_**  I hated working for. He sucked the joy out of the whole thing.” He spat out Joey’s name as though it were poison. His mind was clearer than it had been in ages.

“All the other tapes I listened to seemed pretty mad at Joey too.” Bendy looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Sammy immediately replied. 

“But-”

“No buts.” Sammy gently cut him off. “You’re not responsible for Joey’s actions. Besides, like you said, it’s not like he created you. He simply gave you a physical form.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Bendy kicked at the ground a bit. Suddenly, though, a literal lightbulb appeared over the little demon’s head.

“Oh yeah!” Bendy lit up. “You probably knew Henry, right?” Sammy relaxed a bit now that the subject was no longer Joey. Even now, the thought of that man made him furious. Joey hadn’t been able to take his emotions from him, at the very least. 

“I did know Henry, yes.”

“What was he like?” Bendy clambered into Sammy’s lap, tugging on Sammy’s suspenders like an excited child. Sammy had to shift a bit so that he could hold Bendy properly. He was surprised by how large the little demon actually was. Bendy was about the size of a toddler. 

“He was a good man.” He said. “Always patient and kind towards others. And he loved you a great deal.”

“Then…Why did he leave?” Bendy’s voice was small. “Joey said that Henry didn’t care about me or Boris…And that was why he left.” He started playing with Sammy’s suspenders. 

“Joey drove him away.” Sammy’s lip curled in distaste. It was an instinctual reaction more than anything else. He’d grown disillusioned with Joey’s talk of dreams, especially now that he knew it was just that. Talk. Nothing more. And now, learning that Joey had been poisoning the little demon’s mind, making him feel unwanted. Joey really did manipulate everyone around him.

“Drove him away how?” Bendy tilted his head to the side. 

“He put a lot of pressure on Henry. Gave him a ridiculous workload.” Sammy explained. “It was all Henry giving and Joey taking. Eventually, he just couldn’t take it anymore. Especially since Joey kept stealing all the credit for the work.” 

“So…Henry did care about me and Boris?” Bendy asked hopefully. 

“He did.” Sammy’s expression softened and he reached up one hand to pat the space between Bendy’s horns. “Henry loved you both with all his heart. He would have taken you with him if he could.”

“But Joey wouldn’t let him.” Bendy finished. 

“Exactly.”

Bendy fell silent, snuggling into Sammy and laying his head on Sammy’s chest. Sammy stiffened a bit at this sudden contact. He hadn’t held anyone in years. Least of all someone who was essentially a child. Awkwardly, Sammy raised his arms and gently patted Bendy’s back.

“Can I stay with you?” Bendy asked after a moment or two of silence.

“Why would you want to stay with me?” Sammy pulled back a bit. “My sanity isn’t exactly guaranteed. I might slip back into worshipping you.”

“I don’t want to go back to Joey and Alice doesn’t like me.” Bendy started to wring his hands. “But, um, I can leave if you want me to. I-I don’t want to bother you.” Sammy could see tears welling up in Bendy’s eyes as he flopped off of Sammy’s lap and began to slink away.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want you here,” Sammy said quickly, standing up. “I don’t want to make  **you**  uncomfortable. You don’t like being referred to as a savior or a lord.”

“I just…I can’t save you.” Bendy kept his back to Sammy, kicking at the floorboards. “I can’t do the kinds of things that Joey can.”

“The things…Joey can?” Sammy asked curiously.

“He can do a lot of scary stuff.” The little demon was beginning to shake. “He did the bad stuff to Alice. But she thinks we’re the same.”

“So Joey is the Ink Demon.’ Sammy murmured, his eyes narrowing. Bendy nodded, turning back to look at him. 

“Do you still want me around, even if I can’t save you?” He looked so small at that moment. Hope was hard to come by in the studio. Sammy tried to provide hope to all he could. He knew he couldn’t save his congregation himself, but he could at least provide them with something to live for. 

“I do.” Sammy knelt in front of him. “Because even if you can’t save us, I know there’s something you can do.”

“Something… _I_ can do?” Bendy echoed curiously.

“You can provide hope.” Sammy smiled and opened his arms for the little demon. For a moment or two, Bendy just stood there, staring at him. Then his face split in a grin and he threw himself into Sammy’s arms, starting to cry. Sammy closed his eyes, holding Bendy close. He had a feeling things would be better from now on. 

.

Things weren’t perfect. Not by any means. But they were better. With Bendy there to ground him, Sammy’s bouts of madness were fewer and farther between. The Lost Ones and Searchers were delighted to have Bendy in their presence, his antics raising their spirits and keeping them from falling into despair. He even managed to rope a few of them into pranks against Alice. Things weren’t perfect…But they were better. 

Sammy woke to Bendy sitting on his chest like a cat. The little demon’s eyes lit up upon seeing Sammy’s open. Bendy’s sleep schedule tended to vary far more than Sammy’s own did, so he was usually awake before Sammy was. 

“Good morning, my Lord.” Sammy smiled softly. “What would you like to do today?”

“I wanna mess with Alice!” Bendy bounced up and down on Sammy’s chest. Had the prophet still possessed lungs, this might have hurt. Instead, Sammy just laughed.

“Of course.” He sat up, moving Bendy into his lap. “Why don’t you tell me your plan while I make some soup?”

“Okay!” Bendy hopped off to go sit on a stool and watch Sammy work. Sammy got out of bed, moving to find some soup. He still held out hope that someone would save him and the others. But he would have to find his salvation elsewhere. For now, though, he had his hope. And that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of angsty stuff. So this is just shameless fluff.


End file.
